shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Karadox
Karadox is the het ship between Kara Zor-El and Querl Dox from the Supergirl fandom. Canon Season 3 THE LEGION OF SUPER-HEROES Kara wakes up in her loft, hearing a knock at the door. She opens it to reveal Querl standing there, talking nervously about meeting her. Kara is very confused by his comments till he calls her Supergirl. She immediately pulls him into the loft telling him to be quiet. He officially introduces himself as Brainiac 5, otherwise known as Querl Dox, but that the Legionairs just call him Brainy. He informs Kara about what's going on. Specifically that she's been in a coma after being nearly killed by Reign, and that he's hear to help her wake up. She becomes panicked and tries to open the loft door repeatedly, becoming more frustrated with each try. Brainy suggests that she relaxes, but she ignores him. Brainy looks around the loft while Kara sits on the couch. She asks why he's looking around, and he explains that he's checking for brain damage, which would manifest itself as damage in the loft. He needs to check to make sure she's ready for reality re-entry. Kara asks if that means she is ready to wake up, Brainy confirming so. She asks what she needs to do to get out of the coma, Brainy coming to the conclusion that opening the loft door is the most likely exit. She tries the door but it doesn't open. Brainy then tries the door, but it doesn't open for him either. This confuses him, since she should be fine. Kara continues trying to open the door, as Brainy makes tea in the kitchen. He comes to the conclusion that Kara not being able to wake from her coma is a mental problem and not a physical one. Kara punches the door, while Brainy asks if there would be any reason as to why her subconscious wouldn't want her to leave, suggesting self preservation. Kara doesn't believe so, but Brainy reminds her that she was badly beaten, and that fear would be a logical response. She then uses her heat vision on the door, Brainy staring at her, as she destroys the room around her. Kara starts cleaning the loft, Brainy asking why, since it's not real. Kara doesn't know, only that she like putting things back in order. Kara realizes that she chose everything in the loft, and that there's probably something in there that her subconscious wants her to see. Brainy say that it isn't a bad idea, and wonders why he didn't think of it. Kara then begins to search through her stuff. Kara eventually finds a picture of herself and a black cat. Brainy asks if that was her pet, Kara says yes, but quickly wonders why her subconscious would want her remember her cat. Brainy says it could be a random neuron firing and asks the name of the cat. Kara named him Streaky and that he had been a stray like her. Brainy asks if she had felt an emotional connection with the cat. Kara says yes, she and Streaky were friends. Streaky suddenly appears in her loft. As she walks over to him, she explains how she used to feed him every night, but was so scared to touch him due to her super strength. She had practiced being gentle, until she was confident that she wouldn't hurt him. She then pet him, and he purred, the act making her feel human, instead of like an alien. Brainy accidentally talks about the battle against Reign while in Kara's head. He tries to brush it off, wanting her to keep talking to keep his mind off the battle. Kara says that he should be entirely focused on the battle. Brainy says he's capable of doing both, but shows his strain when he stops mid sentence to tell Mon-El to evade one of Reigns attacks. Kara tells him to go help the legion instead of her. As he's about to leave, he says that it looked like Supergirl had a great life. Kara says that, the stuff in the loft weren't Supergirls, but Kara Danvers'. Brainy tells her how Alex said something similar. Specifically that Kara Danvers was her favorite person. He leaves to join the battle, Kara thinking over his words. She then wakes up and fights Reign alongside the Legion and J'onn. After she checks on Mon-El and Imra, Brainy walks through the DEO in her direction. Kara see's him and says hi, then asks if he's shorter in reality. He then asks if she's suggesting that he changed his height while in her head so that she would see him as someone more stable and trustworthy, thereby making her more likely to want to work with him to help her. Kara confusingly answers yeah, and Brainy confirms that she's correct. She laughs, and he says that it's nice to meet her in real life. As he walks away she smiles at him. OF TWO MINDS Kara goes up to Brainy, worried about Alex and Winn, and asks if they've found anything on Pestilence. Brainy says that he looked through the security footage but was unable to track them during their time at City Hall. She asks if he looked on social media, which confuses him, since they don't have that in the future. They check, and suspect a doctor who was there. Brainy pulls up her information and J'onn, Mon-El and Kara head out. TRINITY Team Supergirl discovers that a way to get to Sam, but they would have to go into a different dimension to do so. Kara thinks of a way to get there, and goes to Brainy, hoping he'll use the same tech he used to get into her head to get into the other dimension. He thinks it'll be fun and leads them to the Legion ship. There Brainy tells her that taking Lena and Alex with her into the dimension will weaken her and there's not much he can do. They get ready to go as Brainy explains as the process works. Once he's done Kara tells them to get started and he sends them into the other dimension. Season 4 AMERICAN ALIEN Brainy and Alex are having a disagreement when there is an alert that Kara is in trouble. Alex is about to send in a strike team, but Brainy says that there is no time and flies off to her. Brainy arrives, to find Kara's legs cuffed and unable to fly. He asks if she needs some back up, followed by telling her she's freed. Kara is confused, but the cuffs then fall off her immediately. Brainy explains that he was hacking while talking to her. She stands up and smiles at him before flying away. He sarcastically says "You're welcome." once she's gone. Kara gets a call from Brainy while at CatCo. He quickly complains about Alex "grounding" him before telling her how he found out who attacked the facility, and was able to narrow it down to Mercy and Otis Graves. She asks for an address, but he can't find one, only an ex-employer who could help. Lillian Luthor. Kara is finishing up a meeting when Brainy calls. He tells her that the info she got from Lillian, helped him pinpoint a location, an abandoned warehouse. She flies out to find no one there, but Brainy tell her that there were heat signatures earlier, and hacks into the computers. Kara looks at the computers, filled with hate messages for aliens. Kara is horrified but is able to ask Brainy what he found out. He found Blue Prints of Camp David, meaning that the Graves are going to attack the president. BUNKER HILL Alex and Brainy are discussing the agents of liberty unwavering loyalty to their leader, Brainy referencing the film Spartacus. Kara asks about him watching the classics, he responds that he is, and if she wants to discuss auteur theory and how it applies to Ed Wood's works. She enthusiastically says yes. Alex pulls them out, and asks if Kara has any leads. Kara stares at a picture of Agent Liberty on the screen, which Brainy takes note that she's doing, and asks why. Kara says that Nia saw it and freaked out, that it reminded her of a nightmare. Brainy starts to question Kara about it, Alex eventually asking what he means. Brainy says that he can't say, since it will impact the timeline. Kara and Alex question what he means, but all he can tell them is that Nia might be able to lead them to Agent Liberty, and they all should go to her. Kara says that Nia is still freaked out so she'll talk to her first. Brainy agree's and they go to see Nia. Kara meets Nia at her apartment, who confesses that she is an alien and can see the future with her dreams. She doesn't know how to control them, but Kara knows someone who could help her. She calls to Brainy, and he walks in. He sits down and instructs Nia on entering her dream again. As Nia gets better at piecing it together, Kara and Brainy whisper about how quickly she's getting a grasp on it. She comes out of the dream and tells them that they need to go to Collinwood to find a woman who is going to be shot. The three arrive, and head to the school, since the woman seemed to work there. They don't find anything, discussing what to do as they walk. Kara takes note of the people seeming to have a hostile attitude towards them, Brainy telling her that the area had a lot anti-alien activity. Kara asks to talk to Brainy alone, and Nia walks off a bit. She tells him that the people behind them have been watching them. He looks around before seeing them and pointing them out. She quickly turns him around, and tells him that she thinks they're Children of Liberty, taking note of how when she x-rayed them they had weapons and metal masks. Brainy thinks that's a problem, but Kara see's it as a way to find Agent Liberty. Brainy agree's, and says he'll distract Nia while Kara gets "captured" by the Children of Liberty. He's only able to distract her for a short while and all three of them end up captured. They're locked up in a factory, Kara and Brainy completely calm as they wait for the right time to break out. One of the members shoots at Nia, but she avoids it and the bullet hits some equipment, which causes smoke to fill the room. Kara and Brainy escape, taking out the Children of Liberty under the smoke. Kara notices a sign that says Lockwood Family Steel, and questions whether or not it means Ben Lockwood. Brainy asks for her phone and quickly finds that it does. She then leaves to call the DEO for help. As Supergirl, Kara is able to catch Ben and stop Manchester Black. Brainy asks her if she believes it's all over. Kara says that it's a start, people will see who Lockwood really is. Nia asks if either Supergirl or Brainy have seen Kara, they both mumble trying to come up with an excuse, but are interrupted by reporters who ask Lockwood questions. Moments Season 3 Fort Rozz *Brainy remarks on how brave Supergirl is given how unreliable the technology of the time is *Brainy becomes stressed at the idea of being known as the person who let Supergirl die Of Two Minds *Kara seems confused and impressed by Brainy's image inducer *Kara explains to Brainy that Winn is tricking him with his description of Pestilence *When Imra gets some of Pestilence's blood, Kara asks if its enough for Brainy to use Trinity *Brainy realizes that Kara is starting to falter from the mental strain and goes to take her out of the dimension *Brainy wakes up Kara first Shelter from the Storm *Brainy tells Mon-El that he grew fond of Kara and her team **He then says that he believes in her *Kara says that she's grateful for Brainy's calculations Battles Lost and Won *Kara expresses shock when she realizes that none of them had shown Brainy Star Wars Season 4 American Alien *Kara mentions to J'onn that Brainy is taking care of the investigation *Brainy tells Alex that he found assisting Kara highly rewarding *Kara is surprised that Alex is annoyed by Brainy, and defends him *Kara compliments Brainy on him bringing back the power to everything Ahimsa *With Kara in Lena's techsuit being treated for Kryptonite poisoning, Brainy leans in towards her mask and says "If you're in your mind palace, tell Streaky I said 'hi'" in an uncharacteristic sentiment from Brainy. *Brainy expresses frustration over Kara's situation by knocking a device to the floor and cries in frustration that she might never be able to leave the suit. Bunker Hill *Brainy falls over when he leans on the counter, and Kara yells oh loudly before he confirms that he's fine *Brainy is about to tell Nia his usual spiel, but Kara interrupts him and just says that he's really smart *When Nia asks if Brainy called her Nura, Brainy denies is and turns to Kara to ask if she called Nia Nura *Kara comments on how nice Collingwood is, and Brainy says what could go wrong *Brainy remarks on some knowledge about The Purge, Kara saying that she thought he was only watching the classics. Brainy pauses before just saying "and" *Brainy takes note of the their surroundings, telling Kara that it's a textbook bad guy lair *Brainy watches as Kara talks to the President Fanon Those who were fans of the pairing in the comics were quick to ship them in the tv series, given the canon status of the pairing in the comics. Although it would be considered a rare pair in the fandom. This is most likely due to most shippers already having a preferred pairing by the time Brainy is introduced. After his introduction, SuperCorp shippers didn't express concern when it came to the possibility of Karadox becoming canon whereas Karamel shippers did. Shippers tended to either love or hate Brainy as well as his interactions with Kara, and it became very apparent that only the non-karamel shippers accepted the pair. Following the confirmed departure of Chris Wood (Mon-El) from the series, Karamel shippers have started engaging in online and social media hate towards Karadox, Brainiac 5 and Jesse Rath himself. Quotes Fandom ART : FAN FICTION : : :Karadox on FanFiction.net FORUMS :Karadox @FanForum TUMBLR : : : TWITTER : Trivia *Kara Zor-El and Querl Dox met for the first time in ''Action Comics'' #276 (May, 1961). Since then Brainiac 5 has been the most prominent love interest of all major incarnations of Supergirl. *Kara and Querl have a daughter in the ''Kingdom Come'' elseworlds story, called Brainiac's Daughter. *In the Justice League Unlimited episode, ''Far From Home'', the legionnaires bring several Justice League members into the 31st Century, including Supergirl. She and Querl meet and fall in love. She decides to stay with him in the future instead of returning to the 21st century. **Querl's design in Supergirl is more based on his design from this episode instead of the design from the comics where he's green. *For season 4 of Supergirl, Kara and Brainy were featured together in several CW promosThe CW Presents Powers Photos karadox.gif|Legion of Super-Heroes SuperBrain Pillow Throw.gif|Legion of Super-Heroes 310superbrain.jpg|Legion of Super-Heroes 310karadox.jpg|Legion of Super-Heroes 310karabrainy.jpg|Legion of Super-Heroes 401Karadox.gif|The American Alien 408Karadox Auteur.gif|Bunker Hill 408Karadox Photo.gif|Bunker Hill 408Karadox Join.gif|Bunker Hill 408Karadox Nia.gif|Bunker Hill 408Karadox Look.gif|Bunker Hill 408Karadox Walk.gif|Bunker Hill 408Karadox Turn.gif|Bunker Hill 408Karadox Cute.gif|Bunker Hill 408Karadox Fight.gif|Bunker Hill SuperBrain Dance.jpg Videos Supergirl - C'Mon Kara & Brainy - "these are tears of logic" - 4x04 References